vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle of New Orleans
The Battle of New Orleans is the twenty-first episode of the first season of The Originals and the series overall. Summary BLOOD IS IN THE AIR ' - Klaus and Elijah enact a plan to collect the sacred stones that make werewolves not phase on full moons, needed by Genevieve in order to forever change the fates of Hayley and the werewolf community. Realizing that Klaus' plan will lead to the extermination of all French Quarter vampire's, Marcel rallies an army determined to take down the Mikaelsons and regain control of the city. Davina warns Josh to leave town as she is forced to make a fateful decision that will turn the tide of war. Meanwhile, Francesca threatens Camille, who attempts to decipher a code that results in a surprising revelation among the city's factions, and Hayley goes into labor. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux Co-Starring *E. Roger Mitchell as Kevin *Brian Stapf as Patrolman *Juan-Pablo Veza as Brother #3 *Allen Warchol as Brother #4 *Rico Ball as Francesca's Bodyguard Uncredited *Peter Jang as Brother #1 *Felicia Lester as Mohawk Vampire Trivia *Antagonists: Marcel Gerard, Francesca Correa, and the French Quarter Coven. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *Title meaning: the arrival of the long awaited battle for control of the French Quarter. *This is the third episode of ''The Originals to refer to New Orleans in the title; Girl in New Orleans being the first,'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' being the second. *We learn that black kyanite is the stone needed for moonlight rings. *Klaus offers Esther's grimoire to Genevieve as a reward for creating the rings for him in order to improve upon Elijah's original deal, which was merely a peek at the spells inside the grimoire. *We learn that Kieran and the O'Connell family were apparently stockpiling an impressive amount of Dark Objects, as well as historical and genealogical documents regarding the supernatural communities of New Orleans in his secret apartment, which is located in Kenner, LA. This location is shown on Hayley's phone as Camille calls Hayley from the apartment after learning the truth about Francesca. *Genevieve modifies the moonlight ring spell by combining elements from three different spells from Esther's grimoire at Klaus' request, the first of which being the original moonlight spell to keep a werewolf from turning; a second, which included speed, agility and fangs that could be drawn upon at any time, which came from the spell that turned the Originals into vampires; and a third that added their werewolf venom to their bites at all times. She then modifies it further to link the stones to Klaus' blood, so that whenever a werewolf uses the moonlight stones' power during a full moon to control their transformation, it draws from Klaus' own strength, which not only weakens him, but causes him pain and reduces his body's ability to heal. *Three major characters of this season-- Marcel, Josh, and Diego-- suffer from a werewolf bite, as well as every other vampire who stormed the Mikaelson compound with Marcel, leaving them all on the verge of death. However, Elijah, who was also bitten twice by two Correa/Guerrera werewolves, can't die from werewolf bites, as he is an Original vampire. He was later healed from these bites with Klaus' blood in From a Cradle to a Grave so he wouldn't be further slowed down in the fight by succumbing to the effects of the werewolf venom. **Marcel and Josh were both bitten by Klaus. Marcel was bitten as punishment for his constant attempts to take down Klaus, while Josh was bitten to punish Davina for providing Marcel with a cloaking spell. **Elijah and Diego were bitten by the Correa-Guerrera werewolves on Francesca's orders. **The Correa-Guerrera werewolves also used their newly-obtained moonlight stones in order to bite every other vampire they could get their hands on, including all of the ones who invaded the Mikaelson compound under Marcel's orders, such as Diego. *Mikael appears to Davina, telling her that he can help heal Josh's werewolf bite and he can help her get Klaus out of New Orleans for good-- but only if she resurrects him. *Marcel informs Jackson that in 1925, he took out what he assumed to be the entire bloodline of Guerrera werewolves, whom he claimed were a lot tougher than Jackson and Oliver. **However, it was revealed that one of the Guerrera family's children, Gabriel, was found and adopted into a family with the last name Correa, all of whom kept their werewolf bloodline a secret from the rest of the New Orleans supernatural community. *It is revealed that Francesca and her brothers are descendants of the Guerrera Family, which means she is a werewolf. Once she gained possession of the newly-created moonlight stones, she and her brothers triggered their werewolf curses by killing their bodyguards. They also revealed that they had waited to trigger their curses until they had the means to control their transformations without being forced to go through the painful experience of turning during every full moon. *It's revealed that it was Francesca Correa with whom Oliver made the deal to bomb the werewolf encampments in the Bayou in An Unblinking Death. Francesca also confessed that she made a deal with the witches to give them Hayley so they could kill her and sacrifice her child, as she knew that the Crescents would prefer to be led by Hayley, who is werewolf royalty, as opposed by Francesca. To this end, Francesca had her taken out of the equation so she would have no competition for leadership. *Hayley goes into labor after Genevieve kidnaps her and takes her to St. Anne's Church to give birth. **Hayley was inadvertently sent into labor after her struggle against Genevieve and the witches' capture caused her to develop a placental abruption, in which the placenta is dislodged from the wall of the uterus during pregnancy. It is a very dangerous condition, and nearly always requires emergency medical attention involving induced labor. *Elijah and Hayley kiss for the second time. This time, the kiss was initiated by Elijah. The first time they kissed was in A Closer Walk With Thee, which was initiated by Hayley. *The audience gets their first look at the moonlight rings in action, which give the wolves all of the abilities gained from their wolf form (venomous fangs, strength, agility, speed) without the need to turn on the full moon. Body Count *Mohawk Vampire - werewolf bite, killed by Francesca Correa. Continuity *Sophie Deveraux is mentioned in this episode by Francesca. She was last seen in Crescent City, ''when she was killed by her own niece, Monique, on the orders of the Ancestors. *Hayley went into labor in this episode. The fact that she was pregnant with Klaus' child was revealed in [[The Originals (Episode)|''The Originals]] (''TVD'') and Always and Forever (''TO''). Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***Park ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***The Lycée **The Bayou **St. Anne's Church *Kenner, Louisiana **Kieran's Secret Apartment Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.44 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.33 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *The Battle of New Orleans is a song written by Jimmy Driftwood. *The Battle of New Orleans was a battle in the War of 1812 (1812-1815) that took place on January 8, 1815. Then-future-President Jackson soundly defeated a British troop reserve and this paved his way to run for political office. He was not elected until the 1830s *Marcel quotes by saying that "If you know your enemies and know yourself you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle." * Marcel referenced the band Nirvana (1987-1994). Quotes :Klaus: "New Orleans has always been at war." :Francesca' : "''Marcel is being especially vindictive." :Marcel: "Tell us what Klaus is up to." :Davina: "Klaus isn't the only thing we need to be afraid of." :Marcel: "If we don't stand against him now, our lives aren't worth a damn anyway!" :Marcel's Army: "Yeah!" :Marcel: "No surrender this time." :Klaus: "So be it. I think I'll start with you." ---- :Davina: "There's a war coming." :Marcel: "No surrender this time. You'll have to kill us all." :Klaus: "I think I'll start with you." :Marcel: "Come get me." :Elijah: "Shall we?" ---- :Klaus: (to Genevieve) "Sweetheart, I'm not the enemy. Nor are the wolves. Your abusive coven expects you to sacrifice yourself for the last of the Harvest girls. Do this one favor for me, and you need never fear anyone ever again." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Battle of New Orleans Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x21 Sneak Peek "The Battle of New Orleans" Season 1 Episode 21|Webclip The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter The Battle of New Orleans|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures |-|Promotional= 72373-630x433.jpg hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg 72362-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72363-630x433_5j95_slogo.jpg 72364-6d30x433_595_slogo.jpg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggf.jpg 723a66-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72367-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72368-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72369-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72370-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72371-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72372-630x433_595_slogo.jpg 72374-630x433_595_slogo.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_030.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_031.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_032.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_033.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_034.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_036.PNG|Webclip 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans_035.PNG|Webclip Hayley-Elijah_1x21.png Francesca-Hayley-Klaus-Elijah_1x21.png Francesca-Hayley-Klaus-Elijah_1x21...png Elijah-hayley_1x21.png Haylijah_kiss_1x21.png Haylijah_kiss_1x21....png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah-_Francesca_1x21.png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x21.png Hayley_and_Elijah_in_1x21.png Hayley_talking_with_Elijah_on_the_phone_1x21.png Elijah_1x21.png 68452.jpg 852324.jpg 658964531.jpg 0987654.jpg 245.jpg 055485.jpg 089.jpg Josh-davina-21.jpg Pheobetonkin.png The Originals S01E21 mkv0824.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0823.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0822.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0821.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0315.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0314.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0313.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0300.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0299.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0298.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0297.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0290.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0289.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0287.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0286.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0285.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0284.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0279.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0271.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0270.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0269.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0266.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0265.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0250.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0249.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0235.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0234.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0231.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0230.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0229.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0226.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0222.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0221.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0220.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0219.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0218.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0217.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0849.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0848.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0847.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0838.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0837.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0836.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0835.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0834.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0833.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0832.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0831.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0830.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0829.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0825.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0824.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0823.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0822.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0821.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0873.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0872.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0871.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0870.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0867.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0866.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0864.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0863.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0861.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0860.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0859.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0858.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0857.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0856.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0853.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0852.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0851.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0849.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0848.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0847.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0838.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0837.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0836.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0835.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0834.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0833.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0832.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0830.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0829.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0825.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0824.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2375.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2370.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2369.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2367.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2366.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2362.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2341.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2332.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2331.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2330.jpg Moniqque.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2328.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2327.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv2000.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1996.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1995.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1994.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1993.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1992.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1991.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1990.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1978.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1977.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1973.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1972.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1971.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1967.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1966.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1962.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1961.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1960.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1952.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1939.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1938.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1932.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1926.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1925.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1924.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1923.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1922.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1921.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1920.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1917.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1916.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1915.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1914.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1811.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1711.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1708.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv1707.jpg ComeAtMeBro.png DavinaAndJosh.png |-|Behind The Scene= To1x21script.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters